The Quest For Clean Clothes
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Popo, Roy, and Waluigi embark on their most dangerous adventure yet: to the laundromat.
1. Chapter 1

_If you were to say that anything normal occurs with the Super Smash Brothers at their mansion, you would be laughed out of existence. Because at the Super Smash Bros Mansion, it's anything but normal._

_And what was once a calm night in the mansion, of which itself was in the peaceful Distant Planet from Pikmin, was ruined by a loud, high pitched piercing scream, of which sounded like it belonged to one of the girls..._

"**_AIEYEE!_**"

"_Popo!_" Roy exclaimed as he tumbled all the way down the stairs, groaning as he landed flat on his face. He then rushed into the Ice Climber's room, spotting Popo and shaking him. "Popo, buddy, what's wrong?"

Popo sniffled as he turned to Roy, holding his hands together as he pointed at his closet. "I... ran... out of..."

"What? Ran out of what? Mallets? Deodorant?" Roy commented as he moved his hands around. "Speak up, man! You're acting as if they cancelled Spongebob!"

"No, it's- wait, did you just say they _cancelled Spongebob?_" Popo remarked as he began crying loudly, letting out waterfalls of tears. "**_WAH!_**"

Roy sweatdropped as he stumbled back onto the couch, waving his hands. "No, I didn't mean that! Calm down, Popo-"

"Wah! What the hell is that damn racket?" Waluigi growled in annoyance as he stepped into the room, glaring at the two boy Smashers. "Can't a guy get some peace around here?"

Roy smirked as he glanced at Waluigi. "Says the guy who goes 'WAH' and antagonizes everyone all day."

"Oh shut up!" Waluigi remarked as he chucked his right shoe at Roy, slapping Popo across the face. "And get a hold of yourself! You're crying more than Peach!"

Popo sniffled as he rubbed his face, tears still falling from his eyes as he cleared his throat. "Anyway, I ran out... of fresh clothes!"

"...Is that was this is all about?" Roy remarked as he rubbed the back of his head. "Then why don't you just use Dr. Mario's lab? He does have extra space for laundry!"

"You don't understand." Popo stated as he grabbed Roy, shaking him violently. "These parkas are solely designed to go _ice climbing_, not _for smashing_! And the only way to do that..." His eyes shrunk. "...Is to go to the _laundromat._"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he folded his arms together. "And dare I ask, just where is that?"

"_In the depths of hell itself..._" Popo commented as he turned his head to Waluigi. "...to be exact, _the Brinstar Depths._"

Waluigi and Roy both sighed as they glanced at each other, shaking their head as they knew that they had another wacky misadventure on their hands.

"So, how are we gonna get there?" Waluigi commented as he placed his right hand on his face.

"With style, of course!" Roy remarked as he pulled up a pair of keys, smirking. "Let's hijack Meta Knight's Halberd and take it for a-"

"No need." Popo remarked as he grabbed Waluigi and Roy, rushing down the stairs and heading right outside of the mansion, jumping into the Blue Falcon vehicle, of which Popo managed to somehow sneak out of the garage. Chucking Waluigi and Roy into the back, Popo got into the driver's seat as he then began piloting the F-ZERO vehicle, heading eastward as they left behind the mansion and the Distant Planet stage. "I borrowed this from Captain Falcon without asking his permission."

"So... you _stole_ it." Roy corrected as he raised his right finger.

"No, I borrowed it." Popo responded as he rolled his right hand around. "...Just without asking."

"...So you stole it." Roy retorted again as he folded his arms together, having settled in the passenger's seat up front, next to Popo. "Because that's what stealing is. Just taking someone's property without asking it."

"I'm pretty sure it's not stealing if I asked for it," Popo commented as he was trying to make an argument, but failing.

"Dude, I'm a professional at stealing, and what you did with this vehicle is exactly stealing." Waluigi added in his two cents as he somehow got comfortable in the back, mainly due to his lanky figure.

"If it was stealing, I would feel bad. But I don't," Popo remarked as he then realized something, his face turning whiter than usual. "And I feel bad, because I just left the clothes I needed to get cleaned back at the mansion."

"Idiot!" Waluigi and Roy both stated as they both bonked Popo on the head with their fists, the blue robed eskimo boy groaning in pain as he turned the Blue Falcon around, heading back to the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Popo, Roy, and Waluigi returned to the Smash Mansion as Popo parked the Blue Falcon vehicle near the building, climbing up to get all of his clothes. He packaged them in a cardboard box together, looking down and calling out for Roy.

"All right, just chuck it to me, and I'll get it," Roy remarked, as he extended out his arms.

The cardboard box full of Popo's clothes landed on top of the red haired swordsman, crushing him as Popo came climbing back down, picking up the box and chucking it in the back of the Blue Falcon, crushing Waluigi.

"Oww!" Waluigi groaned in pain as he was flattened like a pancake. "Watch where you toss this damn thing!"

"Sorry! Got no time to apologize!" Popo stated as he grabbed the also flat Roy and popped him back to normal, chucking him on the side of the Blue Falcon as the blue Eskimo boy jumped into the driver's seat, piloting the vehicle away from the mansion.

"Well that just happened." Waluigi remarked as he pushed the box of clothes to his right side, dusting himself off as he returned back to normal.

"Yeah. It's a really good thing we came back in time, guys. Or else we would have been in a real slam of a space jam!" Popo stated as he stuck his tongue out of his mouth. "Anyway, I'm sure the captain will understand why I borrowed his car."

"For the last friggin' time, you stole it!" Roy remarked as he slapped Popo on the back of the head, which caused the Blue Falcon to spin around as all three males screamed in horror, the vehicle breaking through the highway as it went off the edge, heading towards the gorge as a warp portal suddenly opened, taking the trio away from Pikmin's Distant Planet.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the mansion...<p>

"Going for a test drive, in the Landmaster..." Fox McCloud sung loudly to himself as he entered the garage, heading to his Landmaster as he noticed that the Blue Falcon wasn't present. "Huh? What the?" He rubbed his chin as he murmured. "Hmm... I could have sworn that Douglas wasn't participating in a 3DS match yet..."


End file.
